Course of Life
by carmanness
Summary: I’m one of the survived ones and there aren’t much of us, I can tell you that. The Second Magical War is about to begun. And, we, the survived ones, are getting ready for the war. God help us…


COURSE OF LIFE

* * *

Whisper 

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

-Evanescence, Whisper

* * *

June 19, 2007 

Most of the Purebloods hate Mudbloods, that's a common fact. There's nothing to argue that. After Voldemort's win everything was a chaos, and still is. Almost all the muggleborns were killed, destroyed or just vanished. Everybody around me left me, because of the fear of death.

I'm a muggleborn, mudblood, what ever you want to call me, I'm nothing. I have no rights in this world. And for the first time in my life, I want to be a pureblood. That's all I want.

Many families were destroyed; many, many of them are all dead. Dead Eaters walk free and do what they want. Dementors are no longer guardians of Azkaban, they even become more brutal than before and they attack muggles in the middle of the day.

Giants are destroying United States of America; we haven't got any letters or any sings of life from California, Alabama, Florida or Georgia anymore. And we haven't heard from New York in two months. We already lost Canada and Alaska at the end of the war; a bit later we lost entire South-America. In the middle of the war Hawaii just stopped contacting us and since then we haven't heard anything from them. It's possible that we lost Northern Countries also. Sweden and Finland were one of the most important countries of the war, and now we don't have their support either. This doesn't look good for us…

Almost all the people I know are dead and buried to one of many, many graveyards. But there're still witches and wizards who believe we can change things. I'm one of them; I work for WWS, World Wide Savers. I and couple wizards set it up and it have been expanding all around the world. Still there aren't enough of us to step up against Voldemort.

The biggest loses have been inside three years. The First Magical War (MW I) just ended and we're getting ready for the second one.

I'm scared how we're going to survive, at the MW I we lost many great wizards and witches. The Weasley Twins died directly by hands of Lord Voldemort, Arthur and Molly died at the last battle, Ronald Weasley died with his soldiers at battle, Fleur and, her younger daughter, Christie Weasley were murdered by Greyback, Remus Lupin died saving me and Dumbledore died soon after the last battle and Tonk's body was never found. These were huge looses, but the greatest one of them all was the death of famous Harry Potter. He was tortured until he died.

The death of Harry Potter was the final strike to WWS. After Harry's death Semus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom and many our classmates died. The death number was over million by the first year of the war.

The Order of Phoenix doesn't exist anymore, the members were killed one by one. We can't use the Blacks' house anymore, it was found long time ago. Bellatrix Lestrange somehow found the place and destroyed it.

Only few of us survived from the last attack, Death Eaters surprised us and killed brutally everybody who they could. That was a week ago. The Second Magical War is about to begun.

And, we, the survived ones, are getting ready for the war.

God help us…

* * *

"May I help you, miss?" a low voice came behind me. I turned around and saw a man with fire-red hair and deep electricity blue eyes, eyes that used to be full of life but were now empty without feelings. He was in a suit 'I wonder why?' I thought. 

Then I realised who he was. "Charlie?" I asked "Charlie, is that you?" a smile came to my face.

For a wile he looked confused but then it hit him. "Hermione, Hermione Granger? ´" a small smile tugged to his lips but it didn't look real. He had been trough so much; you could see it so easy. I nodded. I had changed much too. You couldn't believe that I was the same Hermione Granger I used to be when I was young.

My bushy hair was now smooth and wavy. My eyes were still the same brown but I learned to use make-up. I had a body of a 27 years old supermodel and my skin was lightly tanned. Well I was 27 years old and used to be a model, for so little time.

Last time I saw him was seven years ago. Middle of the war he had just left to Romania. There had been one major battle and everybody thought there was no survivals. He had scars even more than before and I could guess where they were from. He still had burns in his arms. 'I guess he still works with dragoons.'

Charlie hugged me and I was surprised by that, we never were that close. His hug was so tight I had to break it to breath.

"So, you missed me?" I asked as a joke but that little sentence made his smile fell. "What's wrong?" I asked. 'Please don't say that someone died.' Now I was worried.

He didn't answer me so I asked again. "Charlie, what happened?" still no answer. "Please Charlie, tell me what's wrong, please." sad look in his eyes got even deeper, they got darker than before. "Charlie, you scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Hermione, it's Ginny." was all he said. I looked at his clothes again, he was wearing a suit. It hit me. I stared him in shock. He was coming from funeral. Ginny's funeral.

"No…" I collapsed to the ground. Ginny was my best friend, my only friend after the war. Then I remembered something. I looked up to Charlie "How… how is it possible?" my voice was weak. "She was just fine the last time I saw her. Oh my God…" tears started to fell on my cheeks. "How's her…"

Charlie lifted me up. "She… she died in labour… but Bellona, her daughter, is ok, she survived."

"Bellona, that's a beautiful name. Bellona…" it was the name I suggested to her, my second name. A small smile tugged to lips.

"Would you want to meet her?" Charlie asked me. "I live right across the street, there", he pointed to an old, beautiful apartment house. "Bill and Annabelle, his daughter, live there too and couple other WWS-members. I heard you were one of the founders of WWS so maybe you would want to meet them", it was more of a question than statement.

"Sure, I would love to…" I started to wipe my tears away but then I remembered why there was tears in the first place. I tried to fight against tears but it didn't help at all. I started to sob and collapsed to the ground again.

Charlie picked me and carried me to his apartment.

* * *

The apartment was on a 7th floor and wasn't very big considering eight persons and a baby lived there; it had three bedrooms, a small living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. At the living room floor were two sleeping bags and one table with three chairs, there was a small TV in the corner. 

Bathroom was small also; one shower, a toilette and a sink. There was a mirror-locker above the sink. In the mirror-locker was all kind of medicines.

Two of the bedrooms were small: two beds, a wardrobe and a bedside table. The biggest one had two beds and cradle. It also had a wardrobe, writing table and a lap top on it.

"Come", Charlie said and took my hand. He led me to the biggest bedroom, in front of a wooden cradle. There was a beautiful baby girl, who had couple dark hairs in her head and shocking green eyes. She looked exactly like her deceased parents.

Charlie lifted her in his lap and handed her to me. She was so small and puny.

"Hermione, this is Bellona Ginerva Potter, born, June 3, 2007."

* * *

So, what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? Review please!! All kind of comments are aloud. 

Should I continue? If I am, it's gonna take awhile. Well?

**Bellona** was an Ancient Roman war goddess. Her festival was celebrated on **June 3.** I thought it would be nice to use the name Bellona.


End file.
